Danger
by Layna Remi
Summary: When a gang rival leads to the death of an innocent man the CSI team are on it only to be thrown curve balls left and right. as they search for murderer things begin to put the life of one CSI on the line, will he make and can they solve this case before things get more out of hand? First CSI fanfiction please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Layna for anyone who doesn't know me. I'm super excited for my first CSI fanfic, and of course I'm going to try my hardest to make you love it(Cookies anyone****)! Any who this story just popped into my head and I knew that it had to happen so please Read and review because I really love comments and I like to know whether this is worth continuing or not. love always ~LNR~ **

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

The witnesses where nonexistent but how was that possible when there were thousands of people at the Strip when Marco Jelepso was murdered? That was the question that the CSI team where working day and night to figure out, already three days had past and it seemed like there were nothing but dead ends. Marco Jelepso was a college UNLV who came with a group of friends for his 24 birthday to do some gambling and drinking, this all lead up to him laying on the slab downstairs with two knife wounds to the chest.

"Ugh!" Nick groaned as he threw the knife at the dummy in annoyance just as Sarah entered the room.

"Nick didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw knifes!" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny, I have nothing, I can't figure out how this boy died the knife wound didn't hit any major arteries or organs yet he died and with minimal blood loss!" He had spent the past hour trying to figure out the trajectory and angle of the kill shot and came up with nothing.

"Yeah well I've hit a dead end as well, according to Marco's family, teachers, and friends he was a jack of all trades, well liked, an A plus student and had no enemies so I'm stumped." she sat down on the stool next to the display of knives and pictures of the victim.

"Does Greg or Morgan have any leads?"

"Well Morgan and Greg are still out looking for the murder weapon and they haven't reported anything and oh Hodges he is running the blood of Jelepso so maybe we can get something." Sarah was hopeful, the boy was so young and though everyone said that they saw Marco as perfect, everyone has their secrets and soon the wall falls down and people will find out.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

"Come on Morgan, I jumped in the last three dumpsters, it is your turn." Greg crossed his arms giving a look of determination at his field partner, it was so had though she was so beautiful and her blue eyes had this trance on him.

"Please Greg, I can't smell like trash, I have a date tonight," Greg's heart sank he had the hugest crush on her since day one and even though he had his own dates he gave it up for her, who's to say that she won't meet Mr. Right tonight. "Please," she asked giving her puppy eyes, he grunted and rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself into the dumpster. This one was the worst it had week old food rotting it giving anyone the sensation of wanting to vomit.

"Ugh, Morgan you own me on this one, I think I'm going to be sick," he said scrunching his face in disgust.

"I know, how about I treat for dinner tomorrow after shift."

"You sure your date tonight won't mind," He asked half jokingly; Morgan chuckled as she took it as a joke.

"Are you kidding me, this date probably won't work out, every date that I go on that my friend Felicia sets up ends up the same way, they are intimidated by me being smarter than them." She sighed.

"I got it"

"Really, I mean come on Greg you're smart."

"No, I mean I think I found the weapon," he held up a black handled knife coated in blood.

"Glad you where listening," Morgan laughed handing him the blood test.

"I was and if they can't see your brilliance as a good thing then they are scum." Morgan smiled at the compliment, "thanks Greg." Her mood lightened.

"This is human blood, we should bring it to the lab."

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

"Just got a call Morgan and Greg are on their way back, they think they may have found the weapon two blocks away." Russell said as he entered the break room where Sarah, Nick and Finlay were sitting.

"Good we need a good lead!" Fin said

"Well then you are going to love me," Hodges said with a gigantic smile on his face as he came rushing into the room with a manila folder. He threw it on the table and waited as the team read over the results.

"Wow, Atropa Belladonna, that's old school," Sarah said aloud.

"Yes that's what I thought, Ancient Romans used to use it on arrow heads to poison their victims, killing them and enough could kill at a rapid pace like it did to Marco Jelepso."

"Great work Hodges, we will have to run it through the data bases to see for similar cases." Russell said as they all began to get up.

"Did I not say you are going to love me, I already did it and got a cold case of a Mr. Giovanni Precenta, son of Frank Precenta a leader of the gang, Precenta crime Family, leading me to believe that Marco would be somehow connected I dug and," he pulled a paper from the folder.

"That's our victim but that's new, says his name is really Carson Bagnasco who along with his mother Merida disappeared, eight years ago," Nick read.

"Yes and searching his new name as Marco, the real Marco died fifteen years ago as well as Beatriz Jelepso, they must have gotten the ids on the black market,"

"Wow so how are the two connected?" Fin asked.

"Bagnasco is another Crime family who was in a war with the Precenta Family and they were the cause of Giovanni who was going to be part of the business and so the Bagnasco's put a hit on him and succeeded."

"So the Precenta family are retaliating how was the poison in Giovanni?"

"He ate the plant, which can be mistaken as a salad green."Hodges replied.

"Well we need protect Merida and get the prints, it there are any off the knife."

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

Greg sat by while the prints that the found ran through a data base, luckily the killer wasn't smarter than the Crime Lab and had slipped up.

"Anything?" Nick asked as he and Sarah entered.

"Nope just scanned then so it may be a minute."

"Okay well we are going to watch interrogation of Merida." Sarah said, but just as her and Nick turned,

"Uh oh." Greg caused them to turn around.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Nick asked.

"The prints are a match however the owner to the prints is deceased; Hugh Fresto, in an explosion two months ago." Nick slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well unless Fresto is a zombie, we have hit a dead end again I hope Merida can give us a lead or the coordinates to her estranged husband."

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

"Beatriz Jelepso, or is it Merida Bagnasco?" Ecklie pushed the manila envelope to the shook up woman who refused eye contact. Her attorney stood like a soldier next to her, waiting for Ecklie to step out of line even the slightest.

"I can explain this, Carson and I left for good reasons!" she cried.

"Please explain Mrs. Bagnasco, because your son right now is laying downstairs and it seems like there is going to be a target on your head." Merida took a deep breath and let it out in a shaken form.

"Carson was sixteen when I found out what Ronnie did for a living, Ron told me that he was in construction I never knew that he was part of a mob." she had tears burning in her eyes as she began telling the officer about her husband with hatred in her voice.

"When Carson and I were cleaning one day I stumbled upon an open bookcase in his office which lead to a room, I saw everything his hit list his list on everyone who owed him and in that instant I knew that I needed to leave, Carson actually made the plan when he saw the secret room. That weekend Ronnie was out on business so Carson and I packed up as much as we could I took out as much of our accounts as I could and we moved out of that life, I thought we were safe from Ronnie and any other affiliations that he had."

"You thought you were, what changed that?" Merida began to cry before handing him a letter that she brought with her.

"It's from Ronnie, he found us told me that he understood but that we had a target on our back because of him, that we needed to watch our backs and that he missed us, THIS is why I left him! to keep my son from danger and now I have to bury him!" she yelled as tears fell down her face, she sobbed in her attorney's arms.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Merida, but we will catch the killer, it's our job."

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

Everyone had left but Greg, Everything was silent, it made the place eerie. The murder weapon had him stumped him as he ran the finger prints and all trace left behind but it all pointed to Hugh Fresto. He cracked his fingers before he began to look up records of Fresto's death and to his amazement something came up.

"You look like you're on to something," the voice came out of nowhere causing him to jump before he realized that he recognized the voice.

"Though you had a date with some macho man?" he smiled as he turned his chair around and met the beautiful blue eyes of Morgan.

"Well I was right, however he had the decency to cancel ten minutes before with some lame excuse about plans with a friend."

"Ouch, sorry Morgan."

"C'est la vie, what do you have?" she asked as she moved closer to the computer.

"I found this article, according to this Hugh Fresco's car exploded in late mid august."

"Yeah we knew that."

"Yes but the cornier report says he was identified by his driver's license in the victim's pocket and they found out that the car explosion was a cigarette next to a gas container."

"So, that body may not be Fresco's," Morgan said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah exactly, I will tell Russell now."

"Problem, Russell left already, leave the file on his desk. "

"Yeah I will, can't wait to sum up this case, this poor kid ready for a fresh start only to be killed by his past he never knew he had." Eric said as he printed out the papers.

"Wanna go grab a bite, I'm starving, waited so long for this date only to have him cancel." Morgan said rolling her eyes.

"I have a few things to finish up here but I will meet you lets go to Hearlen Diner, order me my usual and I will be there in 20." he smiled as she agreed and left him to his finishing touches.

It took him ten minutes to finish everything and finally leave the file on Russell's desk and lock up the evidence. Just as he finished the power suddenly shot off and the heating system sputtered to a halt making the place more creepy and sending a horrible feeling throughout Greg's entire body. If this wasn't enough Greg could have sworn that he heard footsteps from a distance, but was it multiple footsteps, he would soon find out.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

**You caught me I am a Morgander fan love them from the start and I hate Hodges for maybe messing it up. Anyhow hope you loved this chapter its probably longer than what the other's will be (I can be kinda lazy). So Cliff hanger, Greg in danger or is it just his paranoia(probably not) and what about Morgan stood up again? can he be saved, comment, I love them, I know you want to go on write something nice(not a huge fan of the hate comments) and read on, until next time ~LNR~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha so I'm an idiot I looked up the characters and switched to the name Eric instead of Greg good catch guys and thank you to:**

**Cirinde Palantir so glad I got caught for this it makes me have to triple check and not write things at 3 in the morning **

**Quentasia****: thanks for the character spelling, I was unsure of finn and I'm so used to spelling Sara like Sarah because of my best friend. **

**and to all my other readers/ comment givers you keep me on my toes and give me motivation so here is a viral hug to all y'all!**

**As always read and review , it makes me happy, also if you guys know any CSI Morgander stories out there let me know I love to read them! yours truly ~Layna **

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

She didn't much of what happened because it happened so quick, she had been waiting for an hour for Greg and when she had finally decided that he had stood her up she left in a huff. However on the car ride she realized that Greg wasn't that type of friend, especially after she had told her about her past blind dates; she then decided that she would check on him thinking maybe he made a break in the case about Hugh Fresco's mysterious disappearance. Little to her knowledge she would now be in danger with her friend Greg.

She entered the crime lab catching an eerie feeling as she turned the flashlight on her phone to see through the blanket of darkness that cloaked the lab. This was unusual, usually a guard stood place before all the worker's of the dayshift arrived at five but there was no on behind the desk.

"Greg?" she called listening as it echoed through the ghost- like lab, he didn't answer but she knew that he had to be here, his car was still in the parking lot. She walked down the halls calling for him only to have no response. She began to feel discouraged, maybe his car wasn't starting so he called for a ride but then she saw it, she saw a pair of feet as the rest of the person was hidden by the wall. She cautiously crept closer and just as she turned the corner she left a hard hit to the back of her head and as she fell to the ground she let unconscious consume her.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **_

He had heard her enter the lab, heard the calls for him and with every call he wanted to yell to her to run but the hand over his mouth was preventing that. His body ached, no ached was an understatement, no Greg Sander's was in horrific pain and his body screamed with pain as every cut, burn and bruise radiated through him. He listened as one of the men whispered to the other to eliminate the problem, what did that mean were they going to kill her; a panic attack was in the making's before the leader told them to bring her to him, that was worse he would never want her to go through what he had. It felt like a life time as he heard her call out or him but then it went silent and soon one of the henchmen dragged an unconscious Morgan next to Greg, he looked reassured by the rise and fall of her chest that she was alive. A section of her golden locks had turned crimson.

"Let her go!, don't hurt her anymore," Greg pleaded as the man took his hand off his mouth.

"Shut up!, she should have not been so noisy and you should not have gone snooping on this murder, now both of you have to burn with the evidence, Vinnie tie them up!" Greg had duct tape placed over his mouth and he watched as the same happened to Morgan and then came the zip ties.

When Greg was in college he learned about zip ties and how often they are used in crimes, but out of this lesson; Greg learned how to escape them and as the men tightened them on his wrists, he flexed them.

"You know you shouldn't have gone digging Greg," Vinnie said as he pushed into one of Greg's broken ribs causing him to let out a muffled scream from behind the duct tape.

"Alright Mark, light it up.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

This was unbelievable, as morning shift looked at their workspace ablaze in the early sunrise they were shocked. Amongst them where Russell and Finn, they had been called by Brass, they knew that Greg and Morgan where in there and they knew that if they didn't put out the flames soon… no one wanted to even think it. Soon Nick and Sara arrived and then Hodges and Archie and they all watched as the firefighters fought against the flames of what seemed to be a chaotic mix of a grease and gasoline fire, it was proving to be difficult.

"Has anyone talked to Ecklie?" Finn asked the group as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, he is on his way he is just as afraid as us especially because Morgan is in there."

"How is Morgan still in there, she left with me, we walked out together!" Hodges was kicking himself, he was going to ask Morgan to dinner, he and Elisabetta had just broken up and he knew his heart was beating for Morgan.

"Come on she would have gone back to make sure Greg was okay, those two are made for each other!" Sara said much to Hodges annoyance.

"I think Greg had something, some break in the case he left a very brief message saying he left something of top priority on my desk."

"Wait look!" The firefighters had managed some how to put the flames out and now the sunset illuminated the scene as smoke lingered in the air. The team tried to get close only to have one of the firemen hold them off.

"It's not safe."

"But there are two of our people in there you have to get them out!" Sara demanded, Nick placed his arm around her trying to keep her calm even though he himself was aggravated.

The waited for what seemed like hours for the place deemed safe and that's is when Sara, Nick, and Finn to go find Greg and Morgan. Russell sat back with Ecklie who was trying to push himself to the building.

"Okay so the Firemen said that they couldn't find anyone but they were only able to search a quarter of the place before their chief called them out."

"Morgan, Greg call out if you can call me !" Nick tried but received no answer. The fire had damaged a good portion of the lab, black outlines were plastered the walls were the flames had licked at the walls, the whole place smelled of burnt plastic; it was a miracle that the place had not blown up with all the possible chemical combinations that where spread out through all the lab.

"Oh my god, guys look at this," Sara felt fear rise in her, her gut churned and she felt like she may be sick. The others crowded around the wall that Sara had summoned them too and soon they saw the blood hand print that was preserved on the wall they felt exactly like Sara. A million different things went through their minds.

Was that Greg's or Morgan's blood, where are they, how much blood was there, are they alive, will they find them in time? Finn picked up her Camera and snapped a shot, and from her kit that was in her car she took a sample and moved forward.

Conrad felt like his team was taking forever for news but no news was good news right? Wrong, no news was the worst, the anticipation builds up inside you and as it slowly consumes every ounce of hope you have it devours your sanity. Russell and Hodges kept an eye on their friend as they also hoped for news, It finally came when the team exited the building. Conrad read their faces, they were masked slightly but from what he could tell he saw fear and sorrow in them. He leapt from his seated position and bolted towards them.

"Where are they, why isn't anyone bringing Morgan out," he sounded mean but they knew that he was just scared for his little girl.

"Conrad, they aren't in there." Nick relayed the findings and for an instant Ecklie felt relief but that was soon shot down when he realized that there was a but coming on.

"But what Nick?" This time Russell asked and it was Finn who answered

"There was blood, and a good amount, I'm not sure if it's just one of theirs or both but all I know is that they are losing it and I think it was the mobsters who did it, we have to find them and quick."

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

Morgan felt her head pounding, it felt like someone had smashed a hammer on it, she raised her arm to place her hand on her head only for it to be stopped by a strong force. She tried to focus in the dark room, it was cold and damp and as she soon found out this was her prison.

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

_**Cliff hanger! any way I hope you enjoyed this and again please let me know what you think, I may not be able to update soon because I have been busyyy but let me know how you like it. Love you guys ~LNR~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Friends her is the next chapter of Danger I really hope you love it so far let me now as usual and I will continue to write.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He thought that his captor said he was going to burn with the evidence, that he was going to die and that Morgan was too, Oh god where was Morgan, had they killed her, it was his fault if she was dead, he began to hyperventilate. He scanned the room and saw nothing but pitch black, was he blind or was there no windows he couldn't tell, and where was he the place smelled musty and it was damp and worst of all it was silent. Greg moved his arm trying to reach out only to feel the grip of zip ties rip into his skin becoming more intense by the minute, the duct tape was gone that was good or was it; did that mean he was too far away for anyone to hear screams for help?

His body still felt like it had been mauled by a bear, how would he know how that, how could he compare it to that, fine his body felt like he had the crap beat out of him, it was even slightly worse than when the gang of tourist killers had beat him up, what did they call it Fanny smacking, what a weird name. He groaned in pain as he tried to move his upper torso probably from the plethora of kicks to it. Surprisingly the spot where he laid was not a hard ground but rather a cushioned one, he knew this was weird why have him put in a place of freezing temperatures, dampness and darkness but have a cushioned area? He pulled together the courage to try to move again and this time his legs fell off the side of whatever he laid on, was it a bed? he didn't dare try to stand for he was already in too much pain but none of that mattered all he really was thinking of was Morgan.

His question was quickly answered, a bright light flashed on and soon the room was illuminated and cast away all the darkness and that's when he saw it. He was surrounded by three walls of solid stone walls but the four was a glass pane and on the other side was Morgan chained to the bed, he jumped up instantly regretting the decision as a shooting pain surged through his entire body, but he still made it to the wall.

"Morgan!" he yelled greeted with relief when she responded trying to get away from the bed to the glass like him.

"Greg where are we?" she called to him, fear showed in her eyes, those blue ones that he loved.

"I don't know, I'm so sorry Morgan I'm the reason you are here," he looked down to the floor as he grew angry at himself.

"No Greg I.." she began but she was soon interrupted by a booming voice that come over a loud speaker.

"You shouldn't have found the DNA, the clues and none of this would have happened!, Now you will die, slow and painful, you CSIs need to be taught a lesson and it begins here!" and with that the voice was gone and Morgan's chains released and the wall separated.

"Greg!" Morgan ran over to him and hugged him causing him to cringe and her to instantly leap back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how bad you were hurt." She said wide eyed and fearful.

"No it's not as bad as it looks I'm just sore," he lied as he held back his screams.

"Greg this isn't your fault, I came back for you because I got nervous, you didn't show and I should have called my dad but I didn't."

"It's not yours either Morgan," They sat in silence as they took in their surroundings, it was creepy and both of them thought of what the voice meant by 'lesson'.

"Greg, my dad and the team will be all over this, they'll find us, I'm confident."

"Me too but let's just hope that they find us alive," he said as he held her close.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Four hours, they had gone missing Four hours ago and not with the Crime lab with extensive damage the team had to find out how to examine evidence. Russell was making calls to the next county over trying to find a space while everyone else entered yet again and went over everything with a fine tooth comb. Sara and Nick walked together following any traces of blood and so far it was leading them in circles.

"Anything?" Nick asked, he was exhausted, he had only gotten maybe at the most three hours of sleep before the call came in about the fire.

"I think so look at this, there is some dirt right next to a droplet of blood," she placed a marker next to it and snapped a few photos.

"Sara, we are going to find them." Nick said trying to reassure her, positivity was all he could think of right now.

"I know Nick we are good at what we do, and I trust that we will but it's the condition in which we will find them that makes me afraid." The mobsters were well known for their torture and if they didn't find what they were looking for they may try those techniques on the two of them.

"Guys get in here quick!" Finns voice came from down the hall in Russell's office, like a good portion of the lab, half of it was scorched but some of it was still okay. Sara, Nick, Hodges, Brass and Russell joined Finn and circled around her findings. It was a safe, like most heavy duty safes it was un harmed from the damaged, and it was a good thing because this particular safe served great purpose. Russell kept any unfinished reports in the safe, at the end of shift any findings were to be typed and place in there, it was a wonderful idea especially for events like these.

"Greg was finishing up, maybe he was able to place his findings in here!" Finn said with hope clear in her voice. All of them grew excited maybe this could lead them in the right direction. Russell made his way to the safe entering the combo, his wife's birthday and lifted the handle opening the vault. He pulled out all the documents and placed them on the remains of his desk, sure enough on the top of the pile was Marco Jelepso file, and in that on the top was the findings of the possible fake death of Hugh Fresco.

"He says that the cops on Hugh's case assumed it was Fresco because of the driver's license, there was no conclusive DNA match or record that it matched Fresco himself."

"Greg found out the Fresco faked his death and that he was the killer?" Sara asked.

"Yes but that's not all, look it says here that he may have found out where the real Hugh Fresco resides and who the victim could be." Nick pointed out.

"We need to check this residence ASAP, we could be lead to them."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Nothing happened to them that night, they just sat waiting and that was torture in itself. They had pushed the beds side by side and laid facing each other holding each other's hands in fear that this could be their last night.

"Greg, do you think there is a afterlife?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

"As a scientist it's hard to but I'm sure there is a place where all souls go, you?"

"I was raised religiously by my mother, and I do, I think that there is a wonderful place where we will go."

"We will get out Morgan don't worry about that."

"I hope I have so many things I never did," a small crack in her voice made Greg aware that she was going to cry.

"What do you want to do, when we get out." He squeezed her hand tightly.

"I don't know, I've come so close to death with this job especially with the Ellie Brass incident and I've been reevaluating my live, I could have died from that shot but I didn't and I was so happy to be alive and then I had the helicopter take over before that and I was almost killed there and now I'm here and the offer still stands and I feel like those should have been my wake up calls but no, I just play it safe."

"Those were both my fault." Greg murmured.

"No Greg, you didn't cause the psychopaths to do what they did." she looked sternly in his eyes.

"I had you take over my place in the helicopter and as for the undercover thing I didn't fight enough to stop you."

"I'm stubborn Greg, I get it from my dad, I wouldn't have listened, what about you I should have gone with you to the slaughterhouse, to speak to ghosts, you were almost killed and I was terrified."

"We put our lives in danger daily and never change, I guess that as long as we get results and help put murders away we are satisfied and that's what happened with me and this case so when they came in and caught me I wasn't going to spill the beans on where the evidence was." It was quiet again.

"Hang gliding," Morgan said.

"What?"

"You asked me what I want to do when we get out, Hang gliding."

"That's a good one."

"What about you?" He could have said something life threating like she did but why lie, this could be their last time together.

"I want to go on a date with you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

okay so not too much action in this chapter but next chapter is going to be the torture reader discretion is advised. Read and Review pleaseeeee and I will love you forever! ~LNR~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again so I am sooooo happy that I got a lot of reactions, I love you guys and I really hope you love this chapter like the last, Warning some Greg whump as well as Morgan be prepared.~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Nick yawned again he was going on almost 24 hours of no sleep but he needed to stay awake for the sake of Morgan and Greg. Sara entered the room and sat in a chair beside him sliding him a cup of fresh coffee which he gratefully accepted. The lab they were in was so small, everyone felt weird using a different place they were unfamiliar with.

"We have Hugh Fresco, he has lawyered and isn't talking." Sara informed Nick he felt a little defeated.

"So 99% of the blood we found was Greg's and the rest was Morgan's which I think means that Morgan isn't in as much danger. I've also recreated the scene, I think that Greg was attacked starting in DNA and ran zig zag to throw the guys off he ended in Russell's office and that where the most blood was found."

"Which wasn't a life threatening amount, what about Morgan?"

"There are traces of glorcorb, an anesthetic that is new, we found the syringe, it won't kill her but she may have a few side effects."

"Nick go to the break room you need to sleep,"

"NO, while they are out there suffering I can't!"

"You could compromise evidence Nick!"

"No I won't, I haven't ever done that."

"She's right Nicki." The voice caught him by surprise maybe he was over exhausted but when he turned he realized it was real.

"Katherine?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He woke to sudden noise, it was dark again but this time there was a lighter darkness he could actually see. Morgan slept soundly on his arm curled into him, he didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful so unaware of where they were, that was all abruptly broken when another loud noise shocked her awake. They both sat as the sounds grew closer and closer and as it did Morgan pressed closer into Greg and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Greg," Morgan squeaked as the door to their prison creaked and the sounds of locks clicking echoed in the room. The Door swung open and sounded a large bang as it hit the adjacent wall and in came a large man, a mean looking man who looked intent to cause some damage. He said nothing when he entered he just walked in and walked up to them, grabbed Morgan's arm and tried to pry her from Greg's arms, But Greg resisted, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He clung tight to her in hopes to win the tug of war battle but is as a losing battle from the start and Morgan was ripped away from him and as he listened to her screaming for him down the hall fear consumed him.

"MORGAN!" he yelled, a million scenarios rushed in his mind of where they took her and what they were going to do to her and as her voice faded he felt sick to his stomach.

"Where did you take her!?" he tried to yank himself away from the men squeezing his arms.

"It's up to you where we take her CSI Sanders," a man with a heavy Italian accent entered the room and in an instant Greg recognized him from a picture.

"Frank Precenta right, tell me where you took her!"

"Mr. Sanders like I told you her fate is up to you, you got your night with her, it is time to get to business. You see Gregory, you found something out that I know shouldn't be known, something that I know you didn't put in your report."

"What do you mean?" The two men and now placed him in a chair and now he was zip tied again.

"We know you know about Hugh, we don't care he is disposable, he has a target on him now and I wouldn't put money on the odds of him making it through the night. What you have secret is much more valuable, the connection and I know you've hid it somewhere in what remains of that sorry excuse of a crime lab."

"I won't tell you, why should I, so your gang goes scot-free I don't think so I work for the law a thing that keeps balance in this world and your time is up with getting away with things!" Greg hissed as he gave a look of pure hatred towards Precenta and his dirty henchmen.

"I think you are going to tell me because we can do it the easy or the hard way, Ms. Brody is also being…."

"She knows nothing, she left before I found it I swear don't hurt her, I found it on my own she went to get us food and that's when I found the camera feed!"

"I don't believe you Gregory, I mean isn't this just an act of heroism at its finest, Morgan is a beautiful woman and let's be honest you are very protective of her, is there something going on there?." Greg felt a ball of fire and hate rise up in him.

"Don't hurt her you low life scum!" Frank Precenta had a furious face and back handed Greg's face cutting his skin with his pinkie ring.

"Jake, new plan close the wall and place Ms. Brody on the other side, I think we can make this fun." The wicked Grin appeared again and this time Greg had pure fear the color drained from him and with every ounce of energy left in him he tried to break free.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Conrad!" Brass yanked on his friends arm trying to get him away from Hugh's throat.

"Your CSI's are as good as dead!" Fresco taunted as Conrad swung at him, soon Nick came running in and helped Brass pull Ecklie out of the room.

"Let me go!" he shoved Brass and Nick to the floor as he tried to recompose himself, fury raged in his eyes as he fell to the wall. Nick helped Brass off and made his way to his angered coworker.

"We both want them home but Hugh is a dead end that just means that Sara and I are going to work extra hard, we are going to find them, we are good at what we do." Nick placed his hand on Conrad, this was hitting Ecklie hard of course, it was his daughter out there and with everything that had happened to her in the past Nick couldn't help but wonder how this would affect him long term.

"They are sending Hugh to lock up he is never getting out, and he won't spill to us the location of Morgan and Greg, I'm no fool I know what techniques this family has and now with my daughter.." he felt, what were they going to do to his baby girl? He also thought of Greg, he didn't mind Greg in fact he was one of his favorite CSIs he was always protective of Morgan and knowing that Greg was with Morgan gave him a slight feeling of relief.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"NO!" Morgan screamed as she ran to the glass wall separating her and Greg, another slash ripped through his skin as the henchmen of Frank's dragged it across his skin.. She pounded on the glass begging for them to stop.

"Are you going to tell us where the footage is?" Frank asked, he stood by the wall, making a random outline with his finger.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I told you everything that I know!" She said punching at the glass. Frank nodded to the men torturing Greg, he looked awful, it was him who was being torture but watching it was another kind of torture for her. frank took a deep look into Morgan's watery wide eyes trying to read her, he then turned to the shaking figure of Greg and grinned.

"Looks like you were telling the truth Gregory, Ms. Brody knows nothing, I guess it's you who needs to tell us." Frank snapped his fingers and the men threw Greg to the floor and made their to the next room.

"I wonder if Ms. Brody can handle pain like you?" The men appeared and grabbed Morgan, she let out a yell and began to try to kick herself away. Greg picked himself up off the floor making his way to Frank.

"Don't you dare touch her, don't hurt her!" He swung at Frank landing one in his jaw, the shocked man stumbled back and wiped the blood from his lip

"If you want her to be fortunate enough to not endure the same pain as you then you must tell me what you know." Greg looked at the man and gave him a look of disgust.

"Fine but you have to let her go home, safe and unharmed back to her family."

"Greg, no!" Morgan's voice passed through the glass, she knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to tell them.

"Fine as you wish it will happen tomorrow, men let's leave these two to a final good night's sleep." The men let go of Morgan and Frank left Greg and again the two were left alone separated by a sheet of glass for what may have been the final time together.

"Greg what did you do?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

48 hours, every CSI, cop, hell even civilian knew that the first 48 where crucial and after that in a kidnapping it went downhill. Nick slammed his fist next to the keyboard causing it to jump up on the desk and make a small clatter, his best friend was missing and if he lost him the Warrick situation would happen all over again. It wasn't that no one was trying, in fact every CSI was working at a maddening pace and that meant that everyone was going over every centimeter of ground,

"Okay everyone listen up," Russell came into the break room with Brass and Ecklie at his feet, just like everyone else the three men had been placed into the investigation, even Ecklie much to the teams worry.

"What is it Russell?" Finn asked, she knew Russell long enough to know when he had something useful, the rest of the team crowded around looking at his for direction.

"The kidnappers have made contact," only seconds ago D.B., Brass and Russell all stood at the front desk when a delivery man had approached and dropped a package off for Russell.

"What did they say?"

"They are bringing one back."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I won't leave you," Morgan and Greg laid on the floor close to the glass, she traced his hand outlined with tears in her eyes, they both knew what would happen but where to afraid to say it. She outstretched her fingers and placed it over his it was the closest she was going to be to him before they took her, looking into his big brown eyes she could read him like an open book, he was scared but tried to cover it; she wish she would have answered him better than she did when he revealed his thing he was going to do when they got out.

"No, It's better for you to go." He had not taken his eyes off of her, she had been avoiding his because she didn't want him to see her so fearful.

"Greg, you have to tell them." She said this in a bit of a questioning tone and also in a demanding tone, she was hoping that maybe they would spare him if he revealed the location of the video. Greg looked at her and silently nodded his head, he hated lying to her but he thought that she would fight less about leaving him behind.

"Morgan, I want you to promise me something." His voice shook a little as he thought of how tomorrow was going to go down, the inevitable pierced his mind. She looks back at him with her watery blue eyes with fear of what's to come.

"You have to promise that you will go with them no fighting against it, your safety is my top priority, I don't want to worry okay, I'll be fine I'm going to be fine and if you go and you are safe it will make my despondency go away because I know that you are alright." Morgan's lips trembled as she tried to force the tears back only to have them push past the barrier and began to fall down he face, how could he be saying goodbye? Of course she knew that Greg's life was in jeopardy but how could she leave him, he was he friend, or wait was he more? She looked up at him again and wished she could shatter the glass and shatter it.

"I promise." She felt like she was driving the final nail into his coffin, she wanted so bad to say something anything that would make him feel better. She thought back to last night, he had said he wanted to take her on a date and she just looked at him an smiled, it was all so quick that she didn't know what to say so she changed the conversation, she didn't know her full feelings about Greg. "Greg?" Her voice was so small, a turn in her stomach only confirmed her nervousness for what she was going to say.

"Yeah," he no looked up at the light fixtures on the ceiling, off in his thoughts on how death will come to him. She stalled for a moment and sat up prompting him to the same and she looked at him placing her hand against his.

"I don….." her words were halted by the door to her cell to swing open and in came Frank and his men.

"Get her now," Morgan's head whipped around and looked at the men and then back at Greg, his expression of panic mirrored hers and as she was grabbed from behind she let her fingers slip from the glass. She could hear him screaming.

"Stop, Morgan, let me say goodbye please!" He pounded his fists against the glass and she tried to wiggle her way out from the men's grasp.

"What do you think I've let you do here in the room with her?" Frank said in a sinister voice.

"Please, I just want to say goodbye," Morgan tried to pry herself away from the death grip. Frank nodded and Morgan fell to the ground with a thud as the man let go of her, she ran to the glass then turned to Frank.

"Can't you open the glass."

"Take what you get Ms. Brody." She quickly turned to Greg about to speak but he beat her to it.

"Hey listen everything will be okay, I'll be fine okay, you're going home okay you'll be safe and they can't hurt you anymore." She let out a soft sob and let the tears began to fall again.

"I don't want to leave you, please Greg, I can't leave you," She put her hands on the glass again and pleaded with him knowing that she couldn't stay, it was a losing battle.

"Morgan, listen I need you to be okay, you'll be home soon" He stopped for a minute and looked at her smiling and taking in her beauty, even when she was crying she was the best thing he had ever seen and her face was going to be the last thing of beauty he would see, the last comforting thing he would see, and with that, knowing that death was a high possibility he watched the men grow closer and quickly added, "It will all be over soon, it will be alright, you will be fine." She was grabbed and as her calls to him echoed down the hall he let a tear slip from his eye, that was the last time he would see one of his friends, the last time he would ever see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all CSI fans and most of all, all the Morganders fans I'm so excited that you liked my last chapter I love all the support and love in the comments and now for your reading pleasure here is the next chapter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She was trying so hard to break the glass to get to him and he was saying something but she couldn't hear it, the men behind her grew closer and she knew that soon she would be taken. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she knew that her strength alone wouldn't break the barrier, just as the man wrapped his arms around her she jolted awake. The night left her with the inability to navigate where she was, what she did know was that she was somewhere in the desert.

She walked for what felt like hours, maybe in the wrong direction away from where she should be. She shivered as another cold air rushed her body, the temperature in deserts dropped at night and with her outfit she was looking at a possible case of hypothermia. The wind howled and with them began the tricks that her mind played on her, was that a wild animal, had her kidnappers come back for her, she shuttered at the thought causing her to began to run but being so drained from her past few days events she stopped quickly out of breath and out of hope, just when she was about to give up she reached an overhang that overlooked the wonderful sight of home, she was almost there.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

From the instant they had let her go Greg sat unwilling to give up any information. He sat on the floor of the cold cell that they had moved him to, Frank had no proof of Morgan's safety and he had refused anything until he knew anything. Sure Frank and his Henchmen were prepping for the extraction of the whereabouts of the tape but something grew inside of Greg as he thought out how to get past pain to stay strong.

"Mr. Sanders, I've given you the time have you decided to tell us what we want to know?" Frank looked at Greg hoping for a surrender but all he got was a dark glare from him and nothing but silence which angered him.

"Suit yourself Gregory, just know that Jack and Hutch here have mastered the art of extraction." Frank nodded to the two men who then walked to Greg and roughly yanked him from the ground and forced him out of from yet another room and into another with a dentist chair. This chair however was unlike the normal chair he sat in during a cleaning, this one had straps and next to it a tray of knives and syringes, he wanted to try to back away but with the grip that Jack and Hutch had he found it unlikely.

"Strap him in," the men threw him in the chair applying maximum force of pressure on both his ankles and wrists as he struggled to break free to no prevail. Fear was evident in his eyes though he tried to hide it from his face, if he had any chance he had to show he was not weak, that he could take what was going to come. A million things ran through his mind number one being Morgan, was she alive, did she make it back to her father and their friends, he couldn't stand thinking of what Frank may have done to her. His mind also went to not only his friends but his family, how hard was his mother going to take losing her only child? He remembered when he was attacked by the group of "Fannysmackers", when he told his mother she flipped and wanted to immediately drive down to him, he of course told her know but ever since she checks up on him every week. Had the team called her, had they told her that her little boy, her son, the only child she had is missing and that his death was unavoidable? He couldn't think that way anymore, it was breaking him and he couldn't have that.

"Are you ready to begin Gregory?" Frank asked as he lifted a scalpel from the tray.

"I will tell you when I know she is safe, that was the deal!"

"Well we have no time for that, she is a little lost now and I need what you hid now so got ready." A evil grin crept up on Franks face as Greg gave him a face of hate, the games began as he dug the knife into Greg's skin causing him to tense up and grit his teeth.

"I really hope you got to say a good goodbye," Frank let out another cackle as he plunged the scalpel into Greg who let out a scream.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The sun began to come over the horizon bringing with it an array of beautiful colors, Morgan stopped for a minute, the overlook of the town was farther away than she hoped and she was beginning to feel weaker and weaker, she was almost there she couldn't give up yet she had to make it for Greg. She began to cry when she thought about him, what was happening to him right now? The endless possibilities filled her head, maybe he was stuck in a room alone to be driven insane, maybe they were torturing him and his screams couldn't be heard through the walls of that damned place, or maybe they were digging his grave and she was too late. She knew she had told him to just tell them but now she hoped that his stubbornness kicked in, if he withheld it he was of use whereas if he told them he was disposable.

She had been walking for hours, her feet hurt because she was barefoot, heels were not an ideal walking shoe, she felt like she would never make it. She wondered if they had sent out a search team out to look for them, though with nothing to go on, the desert was probably the last place they would check. She was so thirsty and hungry, they hadn't given her anything while they were there, she wondered if they were going to starve Greg. Why did she say anything to him when she had the chance, she kicked herself about it the whole time she walked. When all hope for her seemed lost she heard an amazing noise, car horns, she had made it.

She hadn't had any luck flagging anyone down, with her appearance she probably scared them away. She was however able to push on and walk to the nearest hospital, lucky for her the BOLO for her and or Greg so the hospital teams knew of her. Two doctors and a nurse rushed to her as she staggered into the Emergency Room, they quickly seated her into a wheel chair and brought her into a quiet room. The questions were flying at her, what was her name, what the date was, the year, if she knew who she was all while they hooked her to IVs and checked her vitals, one doctor checked the cut on her head from where the men had hit her to knock her out.

"My dad, call my dad his name is Conrad Ecklie," Her voice was small and she looked at no one as they worked on her, the occasional flinch from the needles being place in her.

"We called him, he is on his way, Morgan," the one called Dr. Bryer said to her as he plashed a pen light into her eyes which she backed away from. She was so tired, so weak and with everything she just passed out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She later awoke to the beeping of a machine that read her bp and heart rate, it was night again and as she searched the room she saw her father in an arm chair snoring soundly, just a year ago the places where switched, tears fell down her face as she smiled so happy to see him. The sound of her sniffle caused him to stir, it took him to realize where he was while he stretched but when he did he whipped around to her and smiled.

"Morgan," there was a small catch in his throat as tears welled in his eyes, she had put him through so much and each time he had been there for her without fall. He embraced her in such a manner she believed that he would never go and she didn't want him to, she cried with him, all the tears that she had for being able to see him again, for making it through the desert, and most of all for Greg where ever he was.

"Dad, he is still out there, is the team close?" She pulled away from him when she found that he had no answer, his face was solemn with a tinge on melancholy and instantly she began to panic, had they lost hope or worse had they found him dead?

"Honey, I want you to get rest, tomorrow the team want to question you, it's going to be tough and it is going to be exhausting but for now there is no lead on where he is." Her face scrunched up as she looked away and began to cry again, she left him and now he was lost.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Nick and Sara stood in silence on the elevator, they knew that what they were going to do was not going to be easy and it would take its toll not only on them but on Morgan, making her relive this was going to be heartbreaking. Nick looked at Sara who stared down at the floor, both of them mirrored each other in appearance, they hadn't slept in days and this gave them the zombie effect. The door dinged to their destination, they looked at each other and sighed as the doors opened.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked her.

""As ready as I will ever be," she sighed and together they entered her room.

The initial feeling was happiness to see her, they smiled and Sara cried as they hugged her, Nick did the same. Just as soon as they sat the tears that were happiness turned to ones of fear and heartache as they all remembered why Sara and Nick had to come.

"Listen Morgan, we don't want you to feel overwhelmed, if this gets to be too much for you let us know, we know that this is going to be hard." Nick placed his hand on top of hers and she just smiled with tears in her eyes as she soldiered on. Sara looked to Ecklie who nodded and go up.

"Sweetheart, do you want me here for this?"

"It's okay dad, I'll be fine, can you get me food from the café?"

"Sure," he smiled and walked out. Sara and Nick then turned their attention to Morgan.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sara set a recorder on the bed next to Morgan's left leg and turned it on.

"Okay Morgan, let's start from the beginning, when they first took you."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greg shook from pain, his whole body was racked with pain but he had done it, he hadn't told Frank and his men anything. The room that he was it was cold but to him it felt like the Antarctic, he must have a fever he thought, knowing this he knew that it wasn't good, did that mean there was infection? Frank had left his strapped in the chair so all Greg could to was stare at the ceiling and wonder how slow Frank was going to make his death. A single teardrop slid down the side of his face, he wished he could wipe it away, that he could stop thinking of all the bad that was happening, to do that he just had to think of a happy place.

This happy place that he made wasn't some place full of supermodels like his old self would have wanted, no this place was with his friends. Nick and Sara stood their laughing with drinks in hand, they must have spotted him because now they where gesturing for him to join. Russell and Finn where behind the bar welcoming him warmly, to his surprise even the ones he lost or who left where their too, Katherine and Grissom and God was that Warrick? He was the happiest he ever was, then he saw her, it was Morgan and he immediately walked to her giving her the most passionate kiss he could, he couldn't have come with a better place, unfortunately they place wasn't real and tomorrow he would have to return to the hell where he was really located, but for now it was this haven that he created that he stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers of my story so glad you can join me again, I hope you enjoy the next chapter also I know I completely messed up some words in the last chapter (I'm an idiot who needs to spell check) but I was rushing to get ready for work, that's not a good enough excuse so I'll try harder today. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW it means the world to me! ~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Okay Morgan, what about the room, what did it look like?" They had only been questioning her for a couple of minutes but Nick could tell that she was already getting terrorized by them, though when asked she would say she was fine. Sara sat to the left of her, holding her hand and giving her words of comfort as he asked the questions.

"Well," she began, she looked at both of them wide eyed and lightly shaking as she recalled the hell that she had gone through, the longest 48 hours of her life.

"It was an odd room, it was large inside but it was divided by a glass wall that could be separated, the one big thing is that the room looked like cave, underground and cold, the floors where made of dirt and there were no windows, there was one light that stayed on it was a dim one it made the place creepy but whenever Frank and his men came in they switched on more lights."

"Okay so it was underground, cave like, and cold, what about Greg did he say anything to you, anything important?" Morgan felt a rush through her body as she recalled his words to her but that's not what Sarah and Nick where looking for.

"Umm, he hid something that's what they were looking for, it wasn't the file but rather a video of Frank and Hugh."

"Something that could nail the mob boss and his gang of minions, did Greg tell you where he put it?" Morgan looked sadly as she shook her head, but then she remembered something odd he mentioned to her.

"No, not directly but I think he may have hinted where," That final night as Morgan begged Greg to let her stay he began talking about the evidence, saying that he had hid it but them out off the blue he switched to a different topic.

"He talked about the tape but then he started talking about the Christmas party two years ago and how Sarah and him helped each other with their secret Santa and.." Sara jumped up in surprise and fast walked out of the room.

"Sara, Morgan I'll be right back," Morgan nodded at him and watched as he exited the room.

She must have ran fast because it took him a while to catch her. He got her running down the surgical wing heading to the parking garage, he was so out

"Sara, where the hell are you going?"

"I know, I know where he hid it, Nick maybe this will help us, if we can get a message to Greg that we know where it is maybe he will tell them and we can catch them trying to get the video back." It took Nick a second to take in the information and another minute to hatch a plan

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greg had somehow managed to fall asleep even with the millions of things running through his mind, he woke to darkness and pain coursing through his body. The night was a rough one as he could only keep his safe place alive for a while, he wondered how Morgan was, he hoped she was safe in a cozy bed and guarded by at least three or four cops. The dim light flickered causing his shadow to dance on the wall with the movements of the light. If he had any way to know he would be fine with telling Frank the location but for all he knew Morgan could be a few rooms down in the very predicament he was in.

It must have been an hour since he had woken up before Frank entered with three new men.

"Hello Gregory," he smiled the twisted smile that made the hairs on the back of Greg's neck stand up.

"I won't tell you a thing, not today not tomorrow, not until I know she is safe." he looked away from his captor.

"Today is my lucky day then, Derek bring me the tablet," one of the large men pulled the iPad from behind his back and walked to his boss handing it over and giving a equally creepy smile like the one Frank showed so often. Frank held the tablet in front of Greg and pressed play, on the screen he saw her, Morgan sat in front of news reporters with lights flashing in her face and a million questions throw at her at once. Greg was so relieved when he saw that she was surrounded by people who could and would keep her safe, to the left her stood her father his hand on her shoulder and to her right was Sara and Nick all of them had solemn faces.

"To Frank Precenta, we will find you that's our job and we are excellent at it." She had been crying, he could tell the rims of her eyes were red and slightly puffy and her voice had the slightest quiver, he could tell also that Nick and Sara where worried as well even though on the interview they tried to stay stoic .

"Greg, if you hear this know we aren't giving up we never will and that we will find you, we know." The last two word stood out because they didn't fit into the sentence, it was his confirmation that they had found the hiding space and they had a plan. Frank abruptly clicked the button on the tablet shutting it off and throwing it at the one they called Vinnie the first night of this nightmare.

"There is your proof, are you ready now or do we have to continue with the torture?"

"No a deals a deal, I'm ready." Greg didn't make eye contact with any of them but he knew that they all wore the crooked smiles.

"Wonderful, go ahead men," to his surprise Vinnie and Derek unhooked him from the chair and helped him stand. His legs felt like jello and he couldn't stand on his own, the pain was now even worse and as he stood he cringed as they began to walk.

"Where are you taking me?"Greg asked through gritted teeth.

"Your job isn't done yet Gregory."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Russell, Finn, Nick, Sara, Morgan, and Hodges sat in the break room, as soon as Morgan had been discharged she insisted on being in on the rescue much to her father's and the team's protest.

"So let's go over it again, they need all the people they can get so Nick, Sara, Finn and I are going to get Greg."

"I'm going too," Morgan said in an insistent tone.

"Morgan, I don't.."

"Sara, I'm not getting talked out of this, I'm going and in no way am I staying behind after Greg saved me."

"Morgan that's the thing, Greg wanted you safe he told them to release you, this is a risky situation." Russell added, he know how Greg thought, everyone in the lab knew about the feelings he had for her, hell even Ecklie did.

"I don't care I'm going end of argument end of story." She said crossing her arms as if showing that she was standing strong on her decision.

"Fine but you are with me at all time understand," Finn said sternly, Morgan nodded and let Russell proceed with the plan.

"So we are going to have the bate be a fake tape, they will take this take from the hiding spot, obviously I doubt they will have Greg but we will tail them to find the location, this is a fire if needed case and our top priority is to get Greg and get out."

"Let's go get Greg back," Sara said. Ecklie and Brass entered, gave them their positions and they all got up ready to bring Greg home, Alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan sat next to Nick in the Denali as they kept close eyes on the ruins of their crime lab. The car was silent, it was only the two of them and for Morgan this meant tension, she still felt responsible in some way for Greg being in this mess, she had left him when she could have stayed but it was too late to think of the what ifs. She could feel a lump in her throat forming and her eyes began to burn as her sight got blurred, she quickly cleared her throat and held back the urge to cry.

"We are going to get him Morgan," Nick said reassuring her placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her and felt terrible, he knew she had survivor's guilt, that was something that wasn't easy to overcome. He turned off his intercom and turned to her thinking before he asked his next question.

"Morgan, I know this is really forward but do you know how he feels about you?" Morgan laughed, a single tear slid down her cheek as she looked to the Texan and nodded.

"I didn't tell you and Sara everything," she let out a shaky breath as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"He told me when we were together the other night, but I never answered him back, I didn't know how to."

"If you could how would you?" Morgan looked down at her hands, she felt so stupid how could she not have said a thing, her mind flashed back to him, her hand pressed against the glass trying to be close to him as he did the same; then it was the look she saw just as she was about to tell him everything.

"I'd tell him… I'd tell him that I feel the same way." She wiped tears from her eyes, she wanted so bad to be strong but with everything she couldn't. Nick Reached over the center consul and gave her a hug letting her cry in his shoulder, then over her com he heard the voice of Russell.

"We have a visual, get ready to move, let's bring Greg home."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greg cringed as the whip made contact with his raw skin, he was strung up and enduring more torture, even though he had given them the location he knew that they knew what was going to happen next. They had moved him to a new location, this one was what seemed hours away but unlike the last this one was above ground and not as high tech like the last, this one seemed more cabin in the woods. The whip hit him again, tearing the skin it made contact with and blood began to fall from it. Greg was exhausted, to exhausted to even try to cry out from pain. He had been starved, dehydrated, beaten and he just wanted to give in, but he didn't dare, he had his low points but he knew that his team was looking for him and he knew that they were running on no sleep to do it all.

Frank walked into the room with the smug smile that he had been wearing the whole time, he so easily hinted to Greg that he had lost and there was no hope of escaping this demise that had been set in stone since the beginning. A mixture of sweat and blood dripped from his hair, the short breathes that he took where rasped and where painful and every inch of his body ached and burned with pain.

"Gregory, it has come time to say our goodbyes, a bittersweet ending to what I would say was an enjoyable time." Frank cupped Greg's face with his hand looking at the battered man dead in the eye.

"It's a shame really, if you could have been with Ms. Brody, I can tell that she likes you and you are quite smitten with her." Greg used his last ounce of energy and spat at the conceited man, anger instantly turned to a sort of satisfaction for the man, he had gotten the rise out of the young CSI and as he wiped the blood and saliva swirl from his face he let out a slight chuckle gently slapping Greg on the face.

"Goodbye Gregory, sorry you couldn't make it, to see my great escape," and with that Frank Precenta exited the room leaving Greg alone in the cold open room, his skin exposed to the chilled night air, nothing but silent's surrounded him. He wondered what was going to happen next, he had to be her for a reason, why keep him living, was he putting his team in danger, was there a trap set, a million scenarios ran through his mind and with each one he grew more frightened. He felt so weak, his body was caving on him and though he tried he couldn't even fathom anything to try to break from the bond that suspended him from the ceiling. He looked out the window in the room, it must have been high up because the only thing he could see was the clear midnight blue sky and the twinkle of the stars, if this was going to be the last thing he was going to see he was just fine with it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Trailing the car had taken an unexpected turn when the large SUV pulled into a Garage and emerged with three identical tailing behind it. When Nick got a glance at them his heart sank and over his intercom he listened to assignment of which one Morgan and him where to follow. Russell and Finn followed car one, Brass and Ecklie followed two, Sarah and Catherine followed three and that left them with car number four. The tailed at a safe distance but Nick knew there was no need for that as Frank had obviously planned ahead. They had driven for two hours only to hit this obstacle so this must have meant they were close.

"Nick," Morgan looked on, maybe because she was afraid that by seeing Nick's fearful eyes would give her doubt.

"Yeah?"

"If, I tell Greg that means one of us will transfer, I know it will be me."

"Are you kidding, we all knew about you two before you knew about you two, there is no way that Russell will separate you two especially after this." Morgan smiled at Nick, she knew that her friends were always behind her. The Denali came to an abrupt stop causing Morgan to go flying forward only to have her seatbelt to retract her back. Just as she was about to question Nick she looked out to the large building a few feet away, it was obvious it was abandoned, if you couldn't tell from the broken windows the eerie feeling you got should be the indicator.

"I Think we have reached our destination." Nick said wide eyed with a shiver from the chill running up his spine. Morgan stepped out of the car and approached the two officers assigned to them

"Bayne, call for backup and Harness come with Nick and I we have to searched the building." Nick walked toward the group as he hung up his phone.

"I called the others, Sara and Catherine are coming now, they hit a dead end the car went to a diner, no Greg, Russell and Finn are farther away but they also hit a dead end when their guys hit a movie theater, and Brass and Ecklie got to a casino this seems like the place since the other three locations were searched and no Greg."

"Are they all headed our way right now?"

"Just Sara and Catherine, they finished their collar but the rest have a little longer, did you call for back up?"

"Yeah, five minutes out," officer Bayne answered the Texan.

"Wait here are Sara and Cath," Nick flagged them down.

"Nicky what do we have," Catherine asked, her face was displaying a strong exterior but that was Catherine and she was always like that, the one to be strong for the others.

"Okay, here is the.." but Nick was cut short when he and the rest of the group heard a terrorizing scream, all wide eyed they looked to the source.

"Sounded like a top floor, Morgan and I will check floors 6 and 5, Catherine and Sara 4 and Bayne and Harness the bottom floors, keep contact, and make sure you watch your six and keep each other safe, lets go get our guy!" Nick turned and patted Morgan on the shoulder before all of them entered the abandoned building

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greg looked at the ground at the blood drops hitting the concrete floor, the collection began to make a small pool as blood flowed from the new knife wound. Mike one on the henchmen gave an evil grin, he was sick, enjoying the torture and loving every kick, punch, stab, it made Greg furious but his energy level was plummeting and he couldn't even find it in himself to pick up his head to glare at the sadist.

"Frank always wins in the end, it's a shame that you where the one who followed the clues." Mike wiped the blade of his knife with a white rag and placed it against cheek.

" I mean really you shouldn't meddle with other people's business." a quick movement of the blade caused a medium size slice on Greg's cheek, just as Mike was going to slice again his phone vibrated and he stepped away. It only was a matter of seconds before he returned and this time he wasn't as cocky.

"Looks like your friends are here and they are ready to get you but this isn't over Greg, tonight because of you they will die, and I'm starting with that pretty little blonde friend of yours." And with that he was gone. Greg heart had dropped when he realized that his friends were in danger and it terrified him. Greg was going to save his friends even if it meant making the ultimate sacrifice.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Greg?" Morgan called out, Nick and her stood on the fifth floor making their way cautiously down the twisted hall ways. Nick had his gun aimed ahead with the flashlight showing the way, Morgan walked behind them also having a weapon and gun drawn they had only searched about six rooms out of what seemed to be twenty in a past life this building might have been a school.

"Greggo, it's Nick and Morgan, if you can hear us call out or something buddy," there was what seemed to be to be a minute before the faintest noise of a voice echoed in the hall, it was inaudible but there and as soon as they heard it Greg and Nick further down to catch it. The quickly scanned rooms coming up empty but then they reached the second to the last and they instantly ran into the where the CSI was chained up.

"Oh my god Greg!" Morgan ran to him as Nick watched the door, she softly cupped his face holding it so she could look him in the eye. He was barely conscious, she cringed slightly at the abrasions and contusions, the blood that dripped down. She carefully took her sleeve and wiped away anything she could. Greg became more aware, he loved her scent, it was sweet and it wrapped him in a blanket of warmth.

"Morgan, you're okay," he smiled one of his charming smiles an she let out a laugh of relief that responded.

"Yeah, I did thanks to you but now we have to get you out of her, take you home."

"No, it's a trap the minute you try to get me out they will kill you!" he shifted slightly which caused him to groan in pain.

"Nick," The Texan made his eye at the door as he backed up to Greg and Morgan.

"Hey Greggo," he said in a tone of great elation, he helped Morgan unhook Greg and place him gently propped against a wall.

"He said that this is a trap you should call to Sara and Catherine." Nick nodded and grabbed his walkie.

"Sara and Catherine, respond." there was no response so he tried again but still there was nothing but static.

"Morgan, Catherine and Sara won't and I can't get any calls out of here!"

"Wait Catherine?" Greg asked in a raspy tone.

"She came back to help, everyone has been helping, we even had Grissom identify a bug that we found in dirt."

"Go save them, you can do more without me, I cannot let them die for me."

"Greg, we came for you we aren't leaving without you, we are all coming out alive," Nick said sternly, he took Greg's arm and placed it around his shoulder as he placed his arm around his waist.

"Morgan watch my six, We are walking out together."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Catherine and Sara had been searching rooms when they caught of a man lurking around. Sarah and Catherine quickly tried to radio out but something was jamming their signals. Catherine looked to Sara and nodded knowing that they were trapped and that they would have to fight their way out. The women slid into one of the rooms and began to start a plan.

"I only saw the one, I'm sure there are more though, that means that Nick and Morgan as well as out police officers are in danger and there is no way to radio to help and warn the others."

"Well the stairwell is just around the corner why don't we head up to be with Nick and Morgan, we would do better together more of us," Sara suggested.

"Good planning, do you want to be in back or front?"

"I'll watch your back after all you are the one who volunteered to come back." Sara smiled in the dark looking at one of her oldest friends, she knew that together they could get out. Sara looked out the door and when she say that it was all clear she waved Catherine out. They slowly crept down the hall lights off as to be unnoticed but this did them no good as two men spotted them and quickly drew their weapons, aiming and firing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Greg, Nick and Morgan had been descending the staircase when they heard the shots from below. They stood statue like with guns drawn, the heard the door below them fly open and then pounding up the stairs. Nick cocked back the gun and readied himself putting both Greg and Morgan behind him, the footsteps grew closer, the owner then gasped in surprised causing Nick to lower his weapon, it was Catherine who had hold of Sara's arm as she dragged her up the steps.

"Woah Nicky, trying to permanently put me out of this job." Nick let out a sigh and holstered his weapon.

"Sorry we heard the shots and knew this was a chance it was the bad guys, what happened?"

"We got made, and it turned into a shooting fest but you know Sara and I can hold out own and we got the upper hand, though a stray bullet may have hit Sara." Catherine stepped to the side to show Sara holding her hip.

"It only grazed me though, but it hurts like hell." Sara said before she finally saw him.

"Greg!" she made her way to him and gave a gentle hug which he could barely return, same as Catherine.

"We need to get off this stairwell, we are sitting ducks, my guess is that more guys are on their way." Morgan said trying to lift Greg.

"Good guess," a voice said from behind them, Catherine trained her gun at the man who had his trained at Nick.

"How many are there of you?"

"More than you CSIs, and we will win in the end, you see you can't radio for back up because the walls are lined with signal blockers." he stepped up a few steps and places the muzzle of the gun to Nick's temple.

Morgan let out a slight gasp but not because of the man's actions but rather Greg's, he had wrapped his arm around her waist and un holstered her gun and pulled it toward him.

"Give up now CSIs, you'll never win it's over, it's pointless, you.."

"Cover!" Greg yelled as he aimed and fired at the man, square in the chest, he dropped to the floor with a thud as the life left him, Greg fell back, the adrenaline rush left him.

"Thanks man," Nick said as helped Morgan lift Greg.

"Anytime."

"Let's go back down, there are more of us and I think that we can make it out, " Catherine said with slight enthusiasm. Greg was fading fast this much was visible and it worried all of them and now with Sara it was worse, even though her injury was minor it was still hard to keep both of them up and running.

"Wait, don't you remember what he said before," Nick pointed to the lifeless man, all the others shrugged.

"Signal blockers in the wall, we have to get to the roof, that's where we need to be, the rest of the men are down stairs maybe a few upstairs but I noticed this building has an exit on the roof, we can contact them there!"

"Good thinking Nicky," Catherine smiled.

"Woah wait guys help, Greg wake up," Morgan gave a few slaps to the face to the now unconscious man.

"Is he breathing?" Sara asked in a panic, Catherine placed her index and middle finger on Greg's neck and felt for a pulse, her face said it all.

"We need to hurry, he is slipping, let's move now!"

"I'll watch from behind and help Sara, Catherine keep the lead, " Nick took charge ready to fight to save his friend, Greg couldn't die, it just couldn't happen!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm reaching the end! So sorry I have been neglecting this story though I haven't gotten many comments for the last chapter so I was really weighing whether or not to continue. I hope you liked this one please Read and Review. Leave me comments( I sound so desperate, but what can I say I like to see what you think) ~LNR~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello "Danger" readers, I'm so glad for the wonderful comments and one death threat ( Thank you Quentasia) I don't know if this will be the last chapter, I have a lot to sum up here and we will have to see if I can do it in one chapter. I hope you enjoy it and like always Read and Review ~LNR~

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He was so heavy but somehow they had made it to the sixth floor and so far there was no one up there, they must have thought that they wouldn't have made it that far, after all Nick and Morgan had surprisingly snuck past them to the fifth floor. Morgan lowered Greg down and stretched her back, her strength was limited and with Greg unconscious it made it harder to carry his dead weight. She once again searched for a pulse just to be sure, it was there but weak and the only thing giving her some hope was the quite breathing and rise and fall of his chest.

"Okay one more flight," Nick said with eagerness.

"This seemed to easy," Sara said as she sat on the bottom step of the next flight.

"I know I was thinking the same thing," Katherine said sitting beside her elbows on knees and hands supporting her head with her hands.

"We are one floor away, we need to at least try, look at him he is dying we came in here for him!" Morgan said with fury in her voice.

"No one said we wanted to give up on him Morgan, we are just saying that there is a possibility we are being set up." Sara said calmly.

"Well no one was on the fifth floor and I can't sure but maybe they didn't plan on us making it this far, how about you hide on the sixth, I'll go check the roof."

"Nick that's too risky to go along," Sara opposed, Katherine and Morgan also added words of concern and rejection of the idea but Nick was hell bent on his idea.

"Look, Sara no offence you are injured and with Greg taking either Katherine or Morgan put the two who stay behind at risk."

"You'll be at risk too Nick, one against a dozen or more!" Morgan said trying to have him reconsider.

"I'm aware but we came to save Greg and I'm not saying I'm better than any of you, I just want to be sure you make it out and I know that with three of you, you can keep each other safe. I know that being by myself is a crazy idea but I can run fast and get something out to them, Finn and Russell, Ecklie and Brass, if they follow me then you can head back down."

"Nicky, that's a sacrifice no one wants you to take, we can all go up together," Katherine insisted.

"Not while caring for Greg," He said trying to remind them of why they were there in the first place.

"You need back up at least let me go with you Nick," Sara begged.

"Sara you're hurt."

"Not that bad, look it's just a flesh wound." She removed her hand from her hip to show that the bleeding had slowed.

"But can you run?" Sara let out a heavy sigh backing up Nick's plan, just as she was about to say something they heard a bang from below.

"They are coming!"

"Go hide and keep each other safe, I'll be fine as soon as you hear the men above head down and send help up." Nick gave a smile to help calm the women but it didn't help, he propped the door open and held it as Morgan and Catherine pulled Greg in, Both giving Nick a sad worried look. Sara stood and limped to the door and a Nick was about to close the door she placed her hand on his chest gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek.

"You're my best friend Nick, don't make me have to break in a new one." Nick gave a small laugh and hugged her and told her to go. Pounding came up the stairs and as Sara looked back to her friend she found him to be gone, the door had closed and Katherine Ran back to bring her to hiding.

Nick gently closed the door and sighed as he watched Sara walk away. He pulled out his swiss army knife and cut a gouge in his hand biting back the urge to yelp in pain, he had to continue the blood path that Sarah had left behind. He took one last look at the door and as the pounding grew louder he ran up the stairs.

"Up here quick they are gaining on us," he yelled to no one, he was alone now but all he needed to know was that they were safe and it was confirmed when he heard on yell,

"They are heading to the roof, come one ."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Russell and Finn had reached a dead end when their lead went to a movie theater and after searching it they didn't find their missing friend. All seemed to be lost when Sara and Katherine radioed a dead end as well as Ecklie and Brass but then Morgan and Nick called for backup and they felt hope once again. They were the farthest way but with lights flashing and a siren blaring they rushed to the scene.

"This one has to be it, the men we left behind said that the cars that left were the only thing in that garage, and Greg wasn't in any of the cars so, we found our guy!" Finn said optimistically, she just wanted Greg back, he was a sweet guy and with everything that was going on she feared the worst.

"I am a little worried that this building that they hit could be a bad one, it could be a trap, we have to be ready." Russell kept his eyes on the road as he weaved in and out of lanes passing but the cars who hadn't pulled over yet.

"I'm going to radio Morgan and Nick," She pressed in the digits to Morgan's phone but was sent to voicemail and instantly her heart dropped and her urgency to dial Nick's number increased. Russell sensed the change in Finn.

"Jules, what's wrong?"

"Both went to voicemail," she said in a shaky tone, instantly Russell stepped harder on the gas petal and raced to be where they needed to be.

"Radio Brass and Ecklie tell them that we will be there soon and that they need to get there ASAP!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hey Finn, we are headed to Nick and Morgan's location now , are you almost there?" Ecklie had answered as Brass speed down the street.

"Conrad, I tried both Nick and Morgan and they didn't answer, I'm worried this was a trap, we are like 10 minutes out." Ecklie felt fear build up inside him, not his little girl not again.

"We are four, did you try Sara and Katherine?"

"No, but they should be close by now, they cleared their house fastest and I'm sure that they have to have reached the place by now."

"Okay I'll call for back up, try Katherine and Sara and Finn hurry," Brass looked to his frantic friend who dialed the other two CSIs.

"Conrad, what's going on?"

"Sara, Katherine, Nick and Morgan aren't answering, they are in danger, we sent them in alone to that place and now they aren't answering!"

"Okay well we are almost there, we can find them, you told Finn to call for back up, we can get them, we will help them." Brass said trying to reassure his comrade.

"Jim, I can't lose her, I can't let her get hurt again, not on this job!"

"You won't , she is with Nick and now Sara and Katherine, they are the best group together, they will be okay." Brass honked at a slow moving vehicle in front of them before swiping past it just missing it. He could see the building come into view as he sped toward it, he saw the pair of Denali's and one cop car, that's all they went in with. They screeched to a halt and Ecklie barley waited for the car to come to a full stop before he jumped out.

"Conrad, Stop!" Brass yelled as Ecklie tried to run into the building.

"They are in there, we have to save them!"

"They went in with no back up and look what we have found we need to wait,"

"That's my daughter in there!" He tried to rip himself from Jim's grip on his arm.

"I know, those are my CSIs in there and I want them all out of there just as bad as you but we cant just go in, we could put them in even more danger," Ecklie loosened up from the tense state he was in and Brass let go. In the distant they heard the sirens that they needed grow closer and as he waited Brass just prayed they weren't too late.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Katherine, Sara, Morgan and Greg were huddled in the corner of a room close to the stairs, Katherine had gotten up to check the hall only to see two men facing away on the steps keeping guard. When she gave the news to Sara and Morgan, their hope was kicked down a peg. the sat in silent's as they waited for any indication that they were going to be caught. They had heard the sirens outside giving them a little hope back.

"His breathing is slowing," Sara whispered in a worried tone as she looked down to her friend. Morgan ran her fingers through his hair looking with the same look of distress that Katherine and Sara had.

"Come on Greg, only a little longer," Katherine whispered to the unconscious man. They stayed quiet all shaken by the events of the past few day and now holding fear in them as there friend was slowly slipping away from them. Then it happened, the sound startled them all, from above them they heard shots fired and the fear grew into terror. Nick, he was there one against at least 15 men, was it a losing battle, was one of those shots the shot that ended the Texan's life, Sara silently cried as she thought about Nick, she was so afraid, she couldn't lose anyone else, the fear was eating her alive as she placed her head on Katherine's shoulder and cried, Katherine sat a tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed Morgan hand who also began to cry. The shots stopped and it made them sick to their stomachs was he really gone? Was Nicholas Stokes dead?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They all stood outside of the entrance of the broken down building, Russell and Ecklie took lead with Finn and Brass close behind. The cautiously entered the building guns and flash lights trained in front of them. As they first approached the first room three bodies laid on the floor, Russell ran to them only to identify Officer's Bayle and Harness lay with an unidentified body.

"Damn," Jim said as Russell reached down to confirm what they saw.

"Wait, officer Bayle has a pulse, get a paramedic!" One of the backup members ran out and retrieved the paramedic as the group moved forward. They passed by more men who laid ashen on the floor. They had no problems on the first floor and as they approached the stair well they grew more and more anxious.

"Look," Finn pointed to a signal blocker on the wall.

"That's why we couldn't reach them," Brass said as he flicked the device off, just then they heard shots fired and the instantly grew aware that time was of the essence.

"That sounded far way we need to hurry," Jules said with a tinge of panic in her tone, the quickly began up the stairs but as soon as they did shots from above rained down on them. They all ran underneath the underside of the stairwell, this was proving to be difficult.

"What do we do?" Finn asked to anyone who could come up with a plan. Brass shot back at the men and hit at least on because the body came hurdling towards them.

"We need to check the different floors but as you can tell they have made it hard to communicate, we could split up but I think the shots are coming from floors five and up," Brass said.

"So how do we get to them without being killed?"

"I am pretty sure I saw an elevator shaft, why not take that." Russell said.

"If you haven't noticed the electricity is off."

"No this is an older building, they have a ladder up the shaft up."

"Okay but all of us can't do that."

"Well then Jules and Ecklie and three officers will, the rest will try to get up the old fashioned way."

"Splitting up may not be wise."

"What other choice do we have?" Finn stopped and thought there really wasn't one, she sighed heavily before grabbing Conrad and three officers and running to the door.

"Be careful."

"You the same and lets bring our people home, Alive" he added and they went their separate ways.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I've decided another chapter should suffice and I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be a good one I hope, Is Nick Dead, Will The Girls and Greg be found or will the rest of them be found? We will see (Evil Grinning Face ) As always Read and Review ~LNR~


End file.
